1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic hot-beverage maker for brewing coffee, tea or similar beverages.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
A coffee maker is known for the brewing of coffee, wherein a filter for filtering the water is placed in a reservoir container, is seated in the pan of a reservoir container for water, and is sealed in that pan with gaskets. This coffee maker is described in the European printed patent document EP 0377,192, but the difficulty of changing an exhausted filter is a disadvantage of this construction.
A coffee maker is further known from the printed patent document WO 95/03733, where the coffee maker contains a removable filtering device. This filtering device is composed of a lower part, representing a utensil seated in a seat formed at the bottom of the reservoir container for the water, and an upper part, seated in the channel of the reservoir container for the water, standing toward the outside of that container and adapted to closing the lower part. A removable filtering bag is placed in the lower part. The filtering bag contains the material which cleans the water. This device is very large and is labor-consuming during manufacture, and further, the removable filtering bag, once it is seated together with the whole device in the seat of the reservoir container, does not assure a corresponding tightness and imperviousness such that water, which was not prefiltered, could penetrate to the brewed beverage.